Texas Sun
by 13pianobabe
Summary: When Jasper decides to enlist in the army he leave behind his wife Bella who later dies leaving behind a strew of lyrics that she believes will find Jasper. When she reincarnates she becomes a successful singer/song writer & sings the song she left behind
1. Chapter 1

_I stepped out into the blazing sun of Texas, putting my hand over my eyes, as I squinted, looking around the field. "Jasper!" I called out, looking down to avoid damaging my eyes from the mighty sun's rays. "Time for lunch!" His blonde head popped up then, covered in a straw. Those blue eyes met mine, as he brushed off the dirt from his overalls. _

"_Be right there, Darlin'!" He called, disappearing into the small field of corn stocks we had again._

_I sighed, shutting the door to save the little cool air that we had let in the house. The ceiling fan was slowly rotating above my head, giving me little relief from the heat of the day. Jasper would have to fix the rotators again._

_As I was placing the sandwiches and ice cool lemonade on the table, Jasper came strolling in, a basket of corn ears dangling lazily off his arm. He glanced up briefly, shaking his head, as a gentle, small smile graced his lips. He too noticed the darned ceiling fan. _

"_Looks good, Darlin'." Jasper complimented me, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and pouring himself a generous drink of lemonade. He gulped it down greedily, a few drops escaping his lips. _

"_How do you stand being out there in that dammed heat? Lord knows that I was already sweating by standing in the doorway." Jasper gave me a quick peck on the mouth when he passed me to take his seat, throwing two sandwiches on his plate as I refilled his drink. _

"_Years of practice, sweetheart." He smiled cheekily before devouring his food while I ate more slowly at mine. _

"_Are you done for the day?" It was too hot for him to be out at this time, and, plus, I was getting mighty lonely._

_Jasper furrowed his brow slightly, trying to remember what he has already accomplished. "II believe so. The plowing is done, fresh produce brought in, and the animals attended too. I'll just need to grab my tool box from the barn to fix that fan, and I'll be all done for the day." He reached for another sandwich, finding he had the last one. His blue eyes glanced up at mine. "Do ya want it, Darlin'?" Jasper was so sweet, always thinking of me._

_I shook my head. "I'm good, but thank ya." Tying my hair up with spare ribbon, I picked up my plate and glass, cleaning and drying them before storing them away for their next use._

_As my hand was rhythmically circling the plate under a sink full of bubbles, Jasper placed his large hands on my shoulders, rubbing them slightly. "I need to tell you something." His voice was quite, muffled when he dipped it into my neck._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, immediately on high alert. _

_He mumbled something, slipping his hand to hold onto my waist. "What was that?"_

_Jasper trembled slightly, and when he spoke, he sounded strained, forcing the words out. "I've enlisted myself into the Confederation."_

_I blinked a few time, half not believing what I was hearing, and half not wanting to even hear it. My reply was stuttered when I spoke. "Y-you enlisted y-yourself? It wasn't just my f-father again?" Even I knew the answer to that, and that answer was no._

"_Darling, I'm so sorry, but I can't be stuck on the farm anymore. I've been on one farm for all my life, and I just… I just don't want to live life wondering what could've been."_

_My hands moved to quickly dry the plate, knowing that if I held it any longer I would whack him with it. Once I placed the plate safely away, I turned out of his arms, moving into our small den. "Jasper Whitlock! You think that fighting in this god damned civil war will help you understand what 'life could've been'? Oh you'll never understand! You'll never understand what life could've been because you'll be shot dead! Shot dead I tell you!" I wagged my finger at him like a mother would do whilst scolding her child. My voice was rising, borderline yelling. "You've never even held a damned gun! Oh Lord, you've never even killed a person!"_

_He winced, looking down at the wooden floor, tapping his foot nervously. "I know I haven't, but you have to understand-" I cut him off by slapping my hand across his face._

"_Understand that you'll get yourself killed?" _

_His head was still facing to the side; his eyes tightly shut. "The Yankees need to be taken down, and I choose to fight for us Sothern's rights." He didn't dare yell, but I could plainly see his fists clenched at his sides. _

"_How long until you leave?" My voice was like steel; my back turned to him when I began walking to the staircase. _

"_The end of the week." I thought he sounded ashamed, but his voice was almost too low to decipher any kind of emotion._

"_And to think that I'm your wife." I muttered before raising my voice. "You'll be sleeping on the bench tonight!" I yelled behind my, slipping inside our bedroom and slamming the door tightly shut._

"_Bella!" He called after me._

_How could you, Jasper. How could you?_

_I was shaking my head, as I climbed into bed, thinking those same thoughts over and over again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First, I'd like to say thank you for my first three reviewers Andie95, TwilightAddict71484, and SkylerBlack. You guys really made my day when you reviewed, which is the reason for this chapter. I'm dedicating it to you guys! Also, I will be taking request, or anything to help improve the story because, after all, this is for you guys. :) Also, I'll be answering any questions asked because some may find this story confusing.**

**SkyleyBlack: I'm trying to get through the past stuff quickly. I believe there's only one more past scene after this chapter and then something goes on that I don't want to spoil in chapter four! And in later chapters, I've decided that there's an event that she starts to remember her past life, but she does have senses of déjà vu. I'll see what I can do about the "double life' concept because I like that concept. She'll be Southern when she reincarnates and I can have her sing some Taylor Swift some times. Thanks for your review cause it gave me new ideas :) **

**Now to the story! Love, 13pianobabe**

_I tossed and turned in the bed all night, the straw bed and feather pillows not offering me the comfort of sleep that I so desperately craved. A chance to escape reality; to be in a world where Jasper would stay by my side, and wasn't going off to fight a losing war. _

_The rage had long ago passed, and now a dark depression was threatening to overthrow. My mind was rejecting to this whole insane action, but my screaming heart overpowered. To live in a constant world of worry, to be constantly alone, would evidently kill me, if I didn't go insane first. The worst possible solutions kept invading my mind, no matter how hard I fought back at them. The reality that Jasper could die caused me to tear up every time, and still, with all these worries, I refused to confront Jasper. Only the Lord knows how stubborn of a woman that I could really be._

_By the time the rooster sung, my day-dress was already secured, and my hair pinned up in a high bun. I paddled lightly down the staircase; peering over the railing before letting out a sigh of relief upon not seeing the now-enlisted-damned-soldier, but scowling when noticing the cushions, pillows, and a blanket thrown on the floor. Typical Jasper._

_Lifting my skirts, I hurried down the creaking wooden staircase. Such a cluttered mess always caused a slight stirring of ire in me._

_My slightly tanned hands picked up the blanket, folding it tightly before draping it across the arm of the bench. The cushions were next, and then the pillows, which were fluffed slightly. Then, I moved to close the windows, not wanting the insects, or heat, to be let in._

_My progression to the kitchen was slow, as I was reluctant to meet the beginnings of an already hot day. Today, I decided to ignore my gardening gloves, not wanting to have a buildup of perspiration. The basin by the sink was half full, and so, I grabbed my straw hat before trudging into the heat waves. I laid the basin down and set to work on de-weeding the garden, which contained very little._

_The strawberries and oranges were just right for picking, but my woven basket had too big of a hole in it to safely carry in any fresh fruits._

"_Here." The one word was so simple coming from the deep, masculine voice, but I jumped when it was spoken, and jumped once again when my mended basket was thrust upon me._

"_Thanks." My voice was plain, showing no emotion as I took the basket from his finely tanned hands._

_He sighed, but remained quiet. Soon after, his footsteps crunched away._

_The sun was beating down on my back by the time I finished with my weeding, plucking, and watering. By my guess, and the height of the sun, I would say it was somewhere around eleven o'clock. If I stayed out here any longer I would overheat and pass out in the Texas sun. So, wiping the slight sweat off my brow, I began practically dragging the basket back to the house. _

"_I'll get that for you, Darlin'." Jasper's deep Southern twang popped up again, and he swiped the basket out of my shaking arms._

"_I don't need your help." I spoke, about the grab the basket back before noticing that he was already threw the oak doors. My feet scurried after him on their own accord. By the time I made it into the slightly cooler interior, Jasper was putting the fresh fruits into the newly developed refrigerator. "Leave some of that fruit out." I huffed, grabbing an orange and beginning to peel it. _

_He shut the cooler's door, and I could feel those blue gems staring at me. "Do you need something?" The words were out of my mouth, but I never once turned around to meet his gaze._

"_You're angry with me." He said simply, not even bothering to ask it in a question format. _

_I shook my head slightly. "Not so much as mad anymore." The room was silent as I drew a knife from the drawer, and continued to slice the orange. _

"_Then what is it?" He moved next to me, peering at my face, trying to decipher what was going on in my head. _

"_When did you enlist in the army?" My voice was quiet, so quiet, that, in fact, that I wondered if he even heard. One glance at his face told me that he did. Another orange was in my hand, and I began to peel it; peeling and cutting. _

_Another side glance towards him and he was hanging his head. "About two moon's ago." The rhythmic cutting stopped as my whole body tensed. Two moon's ago. Two months ago. Two months ago he had enlisted in the army. _

_He went two months without telling me._

_He went two months without telling me, and chose to tell me not even a week before he left._

_I whirled around, knife still in hand, and glared harshly at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why the week before you left? Why not tell me when Peter announced that he enlisted in the army a month ago?" Jasper was struggling for words. His eyes were darting from side to side, trying to find the appropriate response to my multiple questions. "Well?" My eyebrow was raised, foot tapping, and hands placed firmly on my hips. _

"_I was trying to figure out how to tell you. How does one tell their wife that they've enlisted themselves in the army and will be leaving? I tried countless times to tell you but I always chicken away from it." Jasper twitched slightly before leaning back against the counter. "I ran through different scenes in my head, but every time, they ended with you having a heartbreaking expression on your face. You have to understand that I never set out to hurt you. I want to see you smiling, laughing, and happy in my arms, but I just felt like I needed to do something before I settled down with you for life. It's kind of like one last big horse race before retirement." Jasper enveloped me into his tan arms, and this time I let him, putting down the knife and just melting in his embrace. He buried his face into my bouncing curly brown hair, arms constricting as he did so. "I won't be gone for long. Like Peter, I only enlisted myself for six months, when the war is estimated to be complete. The time will fly by so fast that you'll hardly have time to miss me."_

_The rest of the day went per usual. We sat down, had lunch, Jasper went back to work, I cleaned, we ate dinner at sundown, and then it was time for bed._

_I still made him sleep on the bench. Who says a girl has to give in too easily? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! :) So here's another chapter :) All in one day! I hope you like it but you're in for a surprise later on in the story. Thanks for all of you who have added me to their alert list or have reviewed because reviewing keeps me writing! If you have any questions I'll answer them and I'll try to update on a more scheduled basis. **

**Love, 13Pianobabe **

_The days passed in a normal routine: wake up, get dressed, clean up after Jasper, garden, make an early lunch, call in Jasper, eat, continue cleaning, read, have dinner with Jasper, relax, and go to my nice, comfortable bed whilst I forced Jasper to sleep on the bench._

_Tonight was different, however. Tonight was the last night Jasper would be here. Tomorrow, he left early in the morning for a brief training session before being sent off to fight against the Yankees._

_But enough of these depressing thoughts, I need to enjoy the time given to me with Jasper._

"_Your turn." I looked up in time to see Jasper slide a pair of hand carved wooden dice._

_I held them in my palm, weighing them. "I remember the first time Charlotte and I began playing with you and Peter. We used to say that when I used to roll the dice that we could feel the fear in our 'enemy's' eyes." Jasper cocked an eyebrow, but I continued to fondle the dice, recalling past memories. "It was at that game of dice that I fell in love with you, and I could have sworn that I heard the Roman Cavalry choirs singing. It was like I ruled the world at the moment." I shook my head with a small smile. "But it took a wicked and wild wind to blow down your doors and let me in. When I made you realize that you loved me-" Jasper cut me off._

"_I promised to be your mirror, your sword, and your shield." He grasped my hand, looking deeply into my eyes. "And I always will be. Do you want to know why?" I nodded quickly, and so he continued. "Because I love you." He made "you" sound short and staccato, as he poked my chest. "Which is why I am going to come out of this war unscathed. Just for you." _

_He carried me up to bed that night and turned around to walk away. "Stay." I pleaded, grasping his wrist to pull him back. A bright smile lit up his face, and so he quickly stripped down, as did I, and jumped into bed, pulling me into his warm embrace. Even though Jasper and I slept in the nude together, pressed against one another, we had this unspoken agreement that we would not have intercourse, as it would be like saying goodbye for the last time._

_And so, on that night, I fell asleep in Jasper Whitlock's arms, curled up against him._

_The sun was almost fully above the horizon as I stood out on our veranda, looking up at Jasper who was holding a small riding bag. "I love you." He said, curling me into his arms._

"_I love you too." My head was buried into his chest, just as the tears started building up._

"_I promise that I'll be back before you know it." And with a final, long kiss, Jasper walked off the porch, mounted his horse, and road off with Peter, who had been given permission to escort Jasper back to camp._

_Charlotte stood beside me, grasping my hand tightly in hers as we watched our husband ride off. _

_She was the stronger out of us, having done this before, and so she guided me inside, her hand placed on the small of my back._

"_You miss him." Charlotte simply said, putting an ice cool glass of lemonade in front of me._

_My gaze snapped up to meet hers, pulling me out of my thoughts about Jasper, who had been gone for two months now. "Yes." Was all I said before taking a gulp of my drink. "You're just like Jasper, always knowing what I'm feeling."_

_She laughed lightly as we both smiled at one another. Charlotte shook her head, the smile still on her head. "Sorry, Hun, but I don't know what you are feeling every time I see you. I only know because I've gone through this with Peter."_

"_How do you cope?" I asked, sliding my finger around the rim of my glass._

"_It was hard at first. I won't deny that. But then I remembered that I always have the letters that Peter has written me, like Jasper does you, and I read them every chance I get. Then, I remember how he left me one big letter to read when he finally returns home, again, much like Jasper has done for you. Life started to get easier when I got the idea to do the same with Peter, so he would have something to read when he got back. I poured my heart into the letter and I just felt lighter." Her smile was positively beaming like the Texas sun during its highest point in the sky. _

_I sighed. "You know how I am with writing my feelings out, Charlotte."_

"_Oh, Hun, we all know that. But if I do recall correctly, Jasper mentioned you being a wiz at poetry."_

_Later that evening, I did what Charlotte said and began to write, pouring heart and soul into it. It consisted of everything that I held cherish to myself, and when I reread it over, it began looking more like a than a poem or letter ballad._

_Five and a half months since Jasper was gone. Thank the Lord that it was almost over and Charlotte and I could finally have our husbands back._

"_Thanks for dinner, Hun." Charlotte said, taking the plate out of my hands. "Go get the door, I believe that I saw a rider coming up the driveway. I'll take care of these."_

"_Thanks, Charlotte." I smiled gratefully, walking off to get the door just as a knock sounded._

"_Hello." I said cheerfully, a smile put on my face._

"_Hello, ma'am. I'm afraid that I have some terrible news for you."_

_My brows furrowed. "Well then, please come in." I moved aside. "Excuse me for a moment." I saw the young man take a seat on the lone bench. "Charlotte. I think you need to come here." She gazed at me worriedly, drying off her hands before following me to a bench. "What's the news you have brought to us, sir?"_

_He smiled sadly, looking down, hiding his eyes from us. "I'm afraid that both of your husbands have gone missing. I was a fellow soldier of theirs." He pulled out two dog tags from his pocket, handing them to us. _

_Jasper Whitlock_

_Soldier 13957_

_Confederation_

_My hands curled around the dogs tags, seeing Charlotte do the same. "I believe I'm in need of some air." Charlotte and the man rose with me, following me outside. The poem for Jasper was pulled out of my dress pocket and clutched tightly in my hand. _

"_Bella!" I heard Charlotte shriek in terror._

_I turned around in time to see the strange man in front of me, staring down at me with dark red eyes. "I'm sorry to do this, ma'am, but it's your friend that I really need." Without another word, he clamped his teeth down on my neck as I screamed with terror and pain. By the time he let me go, the light was dimming._

"_You bastard!" I heard Charlotte shriek, before she started screaming. My head turned and I watched as the red eyed man bit Charlotte once before releasing her and cradling her in his arms. He left quickly after that, Charlotte screaming in agony in his arms. _

_Tears escaped my eyes, feeling the last of my life escape out of me. _

_I love you, Jasper._

_My hand unclenched, and I felt the note escape my grasp. Without a doubt, I knew it would find Jasper, because that sick pig had taken Charlotte to where I knew Peter and Jasper were both held captive._

_And so, with the light finally turned to black, I thought. Goodbye._

(Third Person POV)

_The brown haired girl lay limp on the ground, her heart silent. A man with white wings appeared beside her, staring down at her in mourning._

"_I'm sorry that this life had to end for you. It was much too soon." He cradled the girl in his arms, spreading his wings. "This time, I'll make sure you live right. I'll teach you, train you, and be your friend, your teacher, and hopefully your lover one day." The bronze haired angel laid a sweet kiss upon her forehead. "I'll make sure you get the life you deserve."_

_A bright white light formed around the angel, who smiled and pushed into the air. To anyone else, his light would look like a shooting star, but this light is what brought the dead girl back to life in another holy level, where she would wait until it was her time to walk the Earth plane once again._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update a lot lately. So, this is just a quick chapter for the one I have coming up because this one ties everything together. :D I promise that I'll have another chapter up today or tomorrow and then I should be able to start updating regularly. Remember, if you have any questions or advice feel free to PM me or comment. **

**SkylerBlack: So, the bronze- haired angel is indeed Edward. No worries though! This is still a Jasper and Bella story! Also, Alice and Jasper are not going to be together because you are correct that the topic is overly used. The two songs that you really want me to include in my story, well, I listened to them and I can definitely do that. Thanks for the advice **

**Darkness2light65: I can try and have Bella sing some country songs, but there are a few songs that I'd like to use that aren't country, and I'm not a big fan myself. I'll do what I can though :D I believe that I'm going to have Bella enroll in school, but I'm not guaranteeing that she'll go all the time. I intend for her to be smarter than average. Also, I'm thinking that her parents will be Rosalie and Emmett when they met as humans, but had to give her up and all that jazz. There is still a lot to think about but I'd like to hear your opinion.**

**Thanks Guys,**

**13pianobabe.**

The bronze-haired angel sat in a throne-like-chair, hands clutching the arms, as he watched the girl in front of him prance around, constantly changing her looks before becoming distracted, momentarily, by the images of the future that the angel presented her with.

"She's not as reserved here as she was on the Earth Plane. It's quite fun to watch actually." The sudden manifestation of a voice beside him caused the angel to jump, but only slightly. "You've lost your touch, Warrior." The foreign Goddess laughed, patting his should from her place beside him.

"I must deny that statement. My touch has not been lost as I was too entranced by the being in front of me to notice when others enter this Plane." He watched as the Goddess made a chair similar to his own appear with only a puff of pure white smoke.

Both were quiet, watching the girl who sat, entranced, viewing the people of the future. "Magnificent, isn't she?" The Goddess asked, watching the Warrior nod in response.

"Indeed. I've never seen anything like her." He agreed, a dreamy smile gracing his lips.

"Then you've never met my child now have you, Warrior?"

"I've only watched from afar. This does not give as much insight of the inner workings of your kind as one would believe."

After a few moments of silence, the Goddess spoke again, seemingly resigned. "I plan to revoke my title of Goddess within the next hundred years. It seems with the times aging I'm finding it harder to make strong decisions. I am too caught up in the Olden times." She stood, a soft light trailing behind the Goddess as she walked behind the girl, placing a hand upon Bella's oblivious shoulder. "It is time for the age of a new Goddess, one that will remain eternal and strong and have the makings to adapt to new eras. It took thousands of years to decide this, but her soul shines the purest, brightest white I've seen in a while. So, after much consideration, I've chosen her to take my place as I've come to realize that I was only a temporary fix until she was ready." The Goddess glanced at the girl with pride, squeezing her shoulder before returning to the Warriors side. "This will be the last time her soul is reincarnated. She will go through much pain and suffering, but she will rise from her ashes. Please, make her extraordinary." With a pained look in her eyes, the Goddess faded from sight, leaving her words to hang in the air.

_Please, make her extraordinary._

And extraordinary he made her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry for now updating sooner! I've been having writers block and I didn't want to post some half assed story and ruin what I'm trying to write. You guys deserve the best, which is what I'll try to give you! School is almost over which means my schedule will tone down. The writing should be more regular, and I promise to try and update at least every weekend if not more. I'm so pumped at the amount of reviews that you guys have given me! They motivate me to do better.**

**Shout out to SkylerBlack who always reviews after a chapter. Your advice really helps me out a lot. And yes the girl who will take the Goddess place is Bella. Also, I totally agree that Bella's looks need to be amped up so I'm thinking something along the lines of blackish hair like Emmett's and blue eyes like Rosalie's. I'll probably make her with the stunning looks from Rosalie's side and give her Emmett's strength, which her body won't really show. I'm still debating the blonde/brown hair but in the next chapter her looks will be revealed. Thanks **

**13pianobabe**

**:D~*~:D**

"_Shut your eyes, Bella honey. Close them for mommy." A middle aged woman begged, tear tracks marking her face._

"_Mommy?" The young girl asked timidly, brushing dark brown locks away from her wet face._

"_Please honey-"She was abruptly cut off by her body being violently thrust forward by the man behind her. A scream pierced the air, causing the young girl to cringe and cry out her mother's name. _

"_Shut it, bitch!" A muffled cry tore from Renee's lips when the man smacked her._

_Renee locked eyes with her daughter, mouthing for her to go._

"_Renee! Bella! I'm home!" Her father's voice rang merrily throughout the house as it usually did._

"_So you got a husband bitch? Let's go greet him, shall we?" With a sadistic smirk, he pulled out of Renee and gripped her hair tightly, dragging her out of the room._

_Bella stayed in her corner, tightly clutching her knees to her chest, sobbing violently as a gunshot rang out. _

"_Phil!" Bella's mother shouted and then a muffled thump was heard. "You bastard! How could you!" A young Bella could hear her mother's enraged shrieking, and so, Bella quietly crept out of the room, hiding behind a corner to watch the scene. Her thirteen year old mind ran through her best plans of saving her mother._

_While Bella crept up the stairs in search for her father's baseball bat, another shot rang out, along with another cry, and another maniacal laugh. "Come out, come out, wherever you are girl!" The crazed voice taunted to Bella, who was hiding behind the corner at the top of the stairs. "Because you can run, but you can't hide!" Heavy footsteps made their way up the stairs, as Bella counted them in her head, waiting till he reached the thirteenth one before springing out and using all her strength to hit the rapist on his head._

_He reached out for her as she fell, but Bella was quick to dodge out of his way, bat raised in preparation for another attack. This time in was her with the crazed look in her eye, wanting to make him pay for the death of those closes to her._

_Just as Bella took a step forward, a pressure was felt on her shoulder, and she turned to see a beautiful face peering at her with golden eyes and sun kissed blonde hair. The much older being peered at her, shaking his head before disappearing._

_Sirens blared, blue lights flashed, and the world turned fuzzy, the only clear objects being the faces of her dead parents._

:D~*~:D

Bella shot up in her bed, eyes wide open, staring out the glass wall to the beautiful house beside her own.

She had thought she had gotten rid of those dreams, moving away from Phoenix and here to Forks, picking a secluded part on the edge of town, her only neighbors being a family called the Cullens. It seems as if it was working, but only to an extent. The nightmares weren't as frequent as before, but they had appeared twice in the two weeks she'd been here.

Bella's past was a dark part of her life. At the young age of thirteen, her music career had just taken off and it seemed as if everything was going well. Until, one night, Bella came home from the recording studio a tad bit late, only to find her mother being brutally raped right in front of her. Then, Phil came home and was shot, never even knowing what was happening. Renee went ballistic, causing her to be shot too. Bella worked fast and devised a plan to take down her attacker. It went well at first, but Bella was out for revenged, and as she went to attack him again, a figure appeared beside her, which she assumed was an astral project seeing as it didn't have the shimmering quality of a spirit. He stopped her, and soon after, the police barged in, having received a call from a next door neighbor who heard screaming and gunshots. He was taken away and later given the death penalty after Bella went after him with the lawyers of the recording studio at her side. She later filed for emancipation from the state, and, seeing as she had means to support herself with her rising music career, was granted permission. This gave her access to handle her own money, and receive rights to everything her parents had left her with, which was quite the sum. After another three and a half years, which now made Bella barely seventeen and the biggest singer in the business, she moved away from Phoenix where the record company graciously built her a mansion styled after the house next to hers.

And so, here Bella was, two weeks after moving to the small town of Forks, and escaping the media after declaring that she would be toning down on her music career for the year.

Sighing to herself, Bella rubbed her eyes before slipping out of bed, walking to her fourth floor.

Even though Bella was tired, as it was only three in the morning, she did her best writing at this time. It seemed as if the peacefulness of the night, and the shinning of the stars and moon, calmed Bella and gave her the inspiration to write down to Earth songs. Although, Bella has been working on three songs for years now, she couldn't seem to find the right words. Even though they were nagging at her constantly, her mind could never seem to grasp them.

Bella sighed, unlocking the door to the recording studio, and picking up the electric blue electric guitar. She stared at the piano intently before the keys started pushing themselves down in the opening chords of a song. It was a queer "gift" that she had been born with, but it came in useful when she had no band to back her up. This made for an easier song writing process, as she could make the instruments preform whatever specific melody that was playing in her head.

Lazily, Bella went to turning on the equipment, the beginning melody playing over and over. Finally, Bella placed her lips to the microphone, fingers ready to begin strumming the guitar.

_She doesn't look,_

_She doesn't see,_

_She doesn't open up for nobody._

After a few more lines of lyrics, Bella added in the guitar, forming the familiar tune she had written to cope with the night of her parents' death.

_Something is scratching its way out,_

_Something you want to forget about,_

_A part of you that you'll never show,_

_You're the only one that will ever know._

Bella was lost in the haze that usually over took her when preforming her music. It made it seem like the moments were all excruciatingly long, but unbearably short, always making it seem as if the moments were just ripped away.

The constant strumming was idle now, the song having ended minutes before, but Bella was reluctant to let the moment slip away. This song meant a lot to her, and never ceased to amaze Bella in the intense quality of it.

With peaceful eyes, Bella gazed out the glass walls, spotting two figures standing at the edge of the woods. One she recognized from her memories, but when she moved to peer more closely, they were gone.

_Can it be true?_ Bella thought, not paying attention as her hands created a hauntingly familiar melody that the far away vampire knew by heart, mind, and soul.


End file.
